Frances Farmer's Music Box
This powerful music box was owned by the actress Frances Farmer, who was most famous for her involuntary commitment to a mental hospital. Origin Frances Elena Farmer was an American stage, film and television actress. She is perhaps better known for sensationalized accounts of her life, and especially her involuntary commitment to a mental hospital.Farmer was the subject of two films, one television special, three books,and numerous songs and magazine articles. Effects The music box infects the victim, when wound up and opened. It causes the victim to have extreme telekinetic outbursts, which is activated by anger. When activated, the victim rises with trails of dark energy rotating around them and glowing eyes. It can amplify one's anger and bring their emotions to the forefront, as seen when Myka was affected and was angry over. It also seems to provide some sort of invulnerability to the infected, as evidenced by Myka being unaffected by Artie's tranquilizing dart. However, it cannot defend against mental control. The extent of this apparent invulnerability is unkown. In "A Faire to Remember", Claudia tried curing Claire. Claudia knew that the energy of the Music Box was inside Claire and the energy couldn't be returned to the the Music Box as it was destroyed, but Claudia was hoping to transfer the energy from Claire to Alessandro Volta's Biscuit Bin by use of Bob Dylan's Bus Transfer Ticket. Claire awoke from her coma and was no longer suffering the effects of the Music Box. However, Claudia didn't know Artie had already tried to cure Claire by combining the Biscuit Bin and the Ticket years earlier and didn't work then because the energy has to be transferred to a living person. The Music Box energy was now inside Myka and was destroying the Warehouse. She was angry over things she was not previously expressing openly, such as her having to go through her cancer scare alone. Claire decided to reabsorb the energy and go back into a coma because she didn't want anyone else to take her place. In "Cangku Shisi", the alternate Benedict Valda used Chester Moore Hall's Achromatic Lens to control Claire. While Claire was under Valda's control, she could perfectly control her telekinetic powers being able to move even small delicate objects like the needle on Oliver Sacks' Record Player into place without any damage. After Claire broke free of Valda's control, Claire used the lens in reverse to invade Valda's mind and psychicly transfer the energy of the music box to him. After Pete neutralized the Louis XIV's Silverware Fork Valda had which was the only thing keeping him in our universe, Valda was erased from existence along with the music box's energy. Collection This artifact was activated by Claire Donovan and first caught Warehouse attention when Claire had an episode at her high school. Claire bought the music box at a yard sale despite her little sister Claudia's warning the box was "bad". It was destroyed by Claire after a young Claudia Donovan told Claire that the music box was "bad" and was thrown into the fireplace. So the artifact was never neutralized and the effects of the music box stayed inside of Claire permanently. Appearances *Secret Services Category:Artifacts Category:Damaged or Destroyed Artifacts Category:Sound artifacts